Standard mineral spirits used in making typical paint formulations normally contain about 20 percent aromatic compounds. For various reasons including environmental concerns there is a current demand for paint resins which are soluble in paraffinic solvents which do not contain aromatic compounds. However, it is also important for the resin used in such applications to maintain a high level of hardness and ultra-violet light resistance. This desirable combination of properties has heretofore been elusive. More specifically, in the past it has only been possible to improve solubility in paraffinic solvents by compromising hardness and ultra-violet light resistance.